The Crusher
by Miss Hana
Summary: Edited: Akira is the Prince of Touya Kingdom  Hikaru is also a Prince! but from Shindou Kingdom! AkiHika IsuWaya
1. Introduction

**Hana: This my first fanfiction of HnG!**

**Nuuru: Yeah, and she's very excited about this~**

**Princess_Sky: Hikaru No Go is not any of ours**

**Warning: This is BoysXBoys! AkiHika IsuWaya**

* * *

><p>"Talking or dialogue"<p>

_'Thinking'_

_Letter_

**_Past Memory or dream_**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introduction<span>**

Once upon a time, there was a peaceful kingdom. Lived a King who really love to play Go with his wife and son. However the king never had the time to play Go as he was always busy with his duty as a ruler. Therefore, he had thought his only Prince to play his favorite game so he could play with his son whenever he had the spare time. The Queen, Akiko, supports her King's decision happily because it was the best for her beloved husband and son.

.

"I resign" voiced the five years old Prince. Both Go players started to replay their games for discussion. However, the Prince doesn't seem to be paying attention to his teacher and father.

"Akira" called the King.

The Prince did not dare to loo up. In his mind, he was cursing himself of how weak he was and wished that he could become much better and fulfill his father's wish. The King saw his son's sadness.

"You've become stronger today" he praised

The young Prince shot his head up, looking straight at his father with unbelievable stare _'Huh?'_

The King smiled at his son's shock reaction which then changed into a proud smile. "I-I'll become stronger, father! I promise!" vowed the five years old Prince "And, I'll defeat you one day and become your rival!" _'I'll fulfill so you could have the game you ever wanted!'_

Touya Koyo nod at his son's word with the smile still glued at his face.

.

Somewhere far away

"Young Prince! Where are you?" Sai called in worry as he searched for his Prince. He had looked through the castle for the hundredth times, but he still could not find the little Prince.

"What should I do? If I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have let them tell him about his parent's death. He's too young to face this kind of tragedy" sighed the late King trusted advisor, who is also the young Prince only guardian.

As he mumbled and cursed for his mistakes, he suddenly heard a rustle. He stops his track and turned to the mysterious movement. _'Assassin?'_

He prepared himself to with his Katana _'Not in my watch!' _

But, then he heard a familiar giggle "Hey, stop it… Haha… That's cheating!"

_'The Prince!' _the advisor walked slowly to the bushes, which the laughter suddenly stops.

"What's wrong?" asked the Prince "Hrm…? There's someone watching us?"

Sai was startled when a head pop out from the bushes, and fell. "Ah, Sai!" called the Prince. "Young Prince, thank goodness you're alright" the advisor smiles "I've been looking everywhere for you"

"Oh, sorry" said the two toned hair Prince, guilty.

Sai patted the little Prince's head "It's alright. As long as you're safe" The Prince then showed his golden grin.

"Hikaru…" someone called inside the bushes.

"Ah, I almost forgot! Sai, wait here" said the Prince as he jumps back inside the bushes and out again, hand locks with another boy. His has a dark brown hair.

"Nee… Sai, this is Waya. He's 2 years older than me!" said the Prince as he showed a V shape at Sai. "He's also an orphanage and he lives alone… He was lost, so I found him at the back of the castle by the river and bring him inside" said the little Prince, continuing to smile.

"You found him?" Sai was surprised to hear it "Wait! How did you even get out in the first place?" Sai questioned.

"Hrm…? I… use the main gate?" said the Prince, hoping his advisor to believe his lie.

"Hikaru… You know you're bad at lying" the advisor said as he raised an eye brow.

The Prince didn't say a word, but his hand still holding the other boy's hand.

Sai sighs in defeat, "Alright, fine. I won't ask, but you can't simply just bring Waya into the castle."

"NO!" Hikaru suddenly bursts, surprising both Sai and Waya. Current, he was now hugging Waya with his full strength, which isn't that strong and doesn't even hurt. "I won't go back if Waya don't come!" he protested.

"Hikaru…" pleaded the advisor.

"No, no, no!" he shook his head cutely, like a little boy whining not wanting to let go of his doll.

"Hikaru, you know it's forbidden to bring outsider into the castle" explained the advisor.

"I don't care! If Waya don't come, I won't go inside!" cried the little Prince.

"Hikaru…" Waya was feeling rather guilty for making the Prince cry over him. "Please don't cry" he patted the two toned hair boy lovingly. Hikaru's cries turned into hiccups, but tears still fills in his eye.

"Sai-san" he turned to the advisor "I-I can't leave Hikaru like this…" Sai understand what the brown haired boy was implying to. "I'll protect Hikaru, I'll do anything to make him happy! I promise!" Sai was surprised by the boy sudden words "S-So, please allow me to be at his side"

Sai is now battling with himself. _'Oh, God! What should I do? Hikaru had just lost his parents… But, this boy came out of nowhere! But, Hikaru seems to like this boy company… BUT! What if he's an assassin?! No…. If he is one, he should've took my Hikaru away long since they first met… And he's also an orphan… And, if I don't let him stay, Hikaru will be sadder… Sigh* Who am I kidding… I can't let Hikaru feel sad…' _

The advisor turned to face the boys, and saw two pairs of puppy eyes looking at him… _'Sigh* I hope I'm making the right decision…'_

"Alright, I guess you can stay with the Prince…"

Hikaru launched himself onto Sai "Thank you Sai!" he giggled happily

"You're welcome. Now, can we go back?" questioned the advisor hopefully. The Prince nodded happily.

So the three of them walked to the castle.

Later on, Hikaru was tugged into bed. Both Sai and Waya sat down beside the bed, looking at the boy sleeping like an angel.

"So, Waya… How did Hikaru found you again?" asks the advisor, curious

Waya started to tell Sai the whole story, which was different version from what he heard form Hikaru before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm currently searching for Beta...<strong>_


	2. The General

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is not mine**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 1: Go Tournament<span>**

10 years later

"Akira, what are you doing?" entered Queen Akiko into her son's reading room. Seeing her son reading his late husband kifu make her smile warmly.

"Oh, mother. I didn't see you there" startled the Prince, he had already grown up into a fine teenager, but his mental is already above those around his age.

"Akira, how many times must I tell you to go out and have fun? You always come here and look over your father's kifu every time. You know that he's happy, right?"

Akira nodded at his mother's statement. It's true. Before his father stepped into the death door three years ago, he had successfully defeated his father. And for the first time, he could see the real smile coming from his late father.

Since that day, he had announced that every year on the day of his father's death, they will hold a Go tournament. And those who won will get a match with the Prince.

The tournament is not only for memorial of his father, but also a way for him to find his own rival to archive the so-called-legend told by his late father, the Hand of God.

However, three years passed, but there is still no one who can get to his level.

"I'm just looking through father's plays, mother. So, how's this year preparations? I heard we will be having a double number of contestants than year" asks the young Prince.

His mother smiled and nodded. "If your father is still alive, he would be very proud of you."

"Thank you, mother" Akira smiled.

The Queen left her son with his own thought. She knows her son's other intention, but she couldn't help to feel worry if he end up like his father, waiting long for the rightful rival. _'What if he ends up not getting married?! Oh… I'm going to confront him on this subject after this tournament end!' _Thought the Queen worriedly.

Meanwhile, Akira is now in his own world replaying his last game with his late father in his head. Wishing, that one day he would encounter that game again.

"Three days… I hope I'll get to find someone worthy this year…" he said hopefully.

.

Meanwhile, at the kingdom's main gate, two foreigners was being hold from entering. Both male was wearing black silk robes and their faces were hidden.

"What do you want?" asked one of the two guards.

One of foreigners weren't happy because they had been held there for nearly two hours! And he was getting impatient, or… well not really.

"HOW DARE YOU! I CAME HERE TO ENTER THE GO TOURNAMENT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!"

"Do you know who you are talking to kid?" asked the other guard, irritated.

"Hikaru, calm down" said the other trying to calm the raging Prince "We've already come all the way here. If we're caught, Sai will be VERY furious…" whispered Waya.

"_But_!" whined the Prince.

"Well, I see that your friend here understand the situation. However, we will let you pass, IF" the guard stopped and smiled wickedly "You let us see your little missy face."

Those last sentences struck both boys.

"_Missy Face_?" Waya was raging and it never ended good if he was…

.

A few moments later, Waya finish his business, which was destroying the two idiot guards to the ground. (Muahahahahahah! Ehem… Excuse me)

"Waya~ You shouldn't have done that… That's cruel!" whined Hikaru, feeling all guilty.

"Hah, tell that to yourself. You always wrestle me without pity!"

"Aww~ But, it's your fault for not fighting seriously" teased the younger boy.

"How can I? Every time we fight, Sai WILL be there!" but something struck Waya. "Oh, God… If Sai found out we're here, he'll surely kill me."

"Haha… You should've realizes that before you follow me here, Waya" laughed the two tone boy.

"What did I do to deserve this" sigh the brown hair boy.

"Waya…" called Hikaru with an undetermined voice.

"What is it, Hikaru?" he asked not realizing someone was standing behind him.

"Excuse me" Waya jumped as he was startled and fall on his face. He quickly turned and saw a really tall guy. "Sorry" said the unknown guy "Didn't mean to startle you like that" he offered a hand to the fallen boy.

"No, thanks!" Waya stand up by himself. He realized the new comer guy is also a guard. "Are you here to get beaten too?" he asked in irritation.

"Huh?"

"For your information, your subordinates didn't allow us inside, and they also insulted me and my friend. So, if you're also one of those pervert, I'm telling you to back off before I break something in your body!"

The new guard was mesmerized by the sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, please give me a moment" the new guard showed his most charming smile as he went to the other two fainted guards.

Both Waya and Hikaru observed the new comer guard, he was talking to the two guards and they looked scared and nervous.

"Hey, Waya. I think he's not just normal guard. Maybe he's a general, like you?" Hikaru assumed.

"Don't be ridiculous. How can a guy like that be a general?"

"That's the same question Sai keep asking me about you." Hikaru giggled.

"W-what?"

Their discussion was interrupt.

"I personally apologize for my under people's attitude" bowed previous guard humbly.

"It's alright, sir. No harm done" Hikaru said politely "Except for Waya's pride of course" he added.

"Hikaru!" Waya whined.

"I sincerely apologize, Waya-san. Is there anything I could do to make it up for you?" he asks nicely, which really irritates Waya

"No, thank you. We're perfectly fine!" Waya answered.

"Oh, then maybe I can show you around. This is your first time here, right?" the guard doesn't seem of wanting to let Waya out of his sight but he was too oblivious to realize that Waya was just too angry to be near with him.

"We're joining the Go tournament" Hikaru said "This isn't my first time here, but it is for Waya. However, we still don't have place to stay" explain Hikaru innocently.

"Oh! Then, I'm gladly to escort you around. We also had provided places for outside contestants" smiled the guard.

"Thank you, sir" Hikaru smile sweetly.

"Please, call me Isumi. Or, if you like, Waya, you can call me Shinichiro" smiled the guard.

Hikaru tried to hold on his giggle which allows him to receive a smack behind his head from Waya. He then softly whine 'I'm gonna tell Sai what you did'


	3. Friends

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is not mine**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 2 : Friends<em>**

After a few minute walk, they arrived at the castle. Isumi escorted them to the registration, and then straight to their rooms.

"Isn't it great, Waya? We share the same room!" Hikaru said happily "Look! A goban!" he said excitedly "Waya! Look, look! We can see everything from here!" shouted the Prince as he went to the window.

Waya sighed to himself.

"It's pretty hard to babysit a child, isn't it?" Isumi voiced. Waya nod defeat. _'Why is this guy still here?'_ he asked himself "But, I guess he can be pretty funny and clumsy… Someone you just can't leave alone… But, never underestimate him in Go" smiled Waya "You'll get crushed"

"Really? Interesting… I hope I'll get to play him."

"Eh? Are you sure? If I were you, I'd rather just sit and watch" joked Waya.

Isumi smile "Then, will you watch my game?"

"Eh?" Waya couldn't answer.

"Waya~~~ The beds are sooooo soft~~~~" called Hikaru in singsong/

"Haha… Excuse me" Waya took the chance to run.

Isumi sighed. "Guess that's a no" and he left.

That night, Hikaru and Waya have a match with each other as a warm up before tomorrow's first meet up for the tournament.

"Geez, Hikaru! Go easy on me!" whined Waya.

Hikaru giggled "Aww, I can't. I just love to win!"

"You're merciless" pouted the brown haired boy.

"Well, you should've play with Sai. He's like an un-emotion monster when playing with him!" now it's Hikaru's turn to pout.

"Nah~ He's the boss of the monster with no emotion, pity, sympathy and mercy when it comes to Go" Waya corrected, followed by Hikaru's laughter. Waya couldn't hold himself and follow Hikaru to laugh.

After the game, they lay down on their beds, getting ready to sleep. Waya let the tiredness took over him. However, Hikaru let his mind to play his past as a dream.

**_._**

**_10 years ago_**

**_"Sai! Wake up! Wake up!" bounced the five years old boy on the advisor's bed._**

**_"Hikaru~ It's still TOO early" protested sleepy male._**

**_"But~ Mom and Dad is coming back today!" said the young Prince happily._**

**_The advisor couldn't help to smile at his Prince's happiness. "Alright, I'm up… I'm up…" He get ready and went to eat breakfast with Hikaru._**

**_"Nee, Sai. Is possible that Mom and Dad bring me presents?" Hikaru asks excitedly._**

**_"Presents? One present is enough for a naughty boy like you" teased Sai which made little Hikaru pout "Alright, alright… I'm sure you'll get lots of present if I tell them that you've been an angel."_**

**_"Yay! Sai's the best!" the young Prince hugged Sai happily._**

**_"Okay, enough. Go and wait in the study room." Sai patted the boy's head._**

**_"Aww… But Mom and Dad are coming home today~ Can't we skip?" he showed his puppy eyes._**

**_"The more reason for you to study, my Prince. Or, you don't want any presents?"_**

**_Hikaru quickly jumped off the chair "I'll wait in the study room!"_**

**_Sai chuckled seeing the Prince cute behavior._**

**_"Sai-sama"_**

**_Sai turned and saw "Ashiwara!" he exclaimed happily when he saw the General who escorts Hikaru's parents "So, how did the 'trip' go?" joked Sai. However, Ashiwara doesn't seems to get the joke, and he wasn't showing any expressions of delight. "Ashiwara?" Sai spoke with much serious tone, piercing his eyes at the General with curiosity._**

**_The General fall to his knees before telling the advisor the hurtful tragedy._**

**_A moment later in the study room, Hikaru is happily doing his readings on his own not wanting his parents to see him slacking off when they come back. His attentions was taken when he heard the door open, but pouted disappointedly when he saw his advisor. "Aww~ It's just you, Sai" joked the little Prince. But, when Sai was showed sad expression it made Hikaru felt guilty. The little Prince run to the tall man, he pulled Sai's clothes with his small hands "I'm sorry, Sai. Don't be sad…" said the little boy._**

**_The advisor's action surprised the little Prince when he suddenly hugged him tightly. Hikaru, who wasn't aware of what he's facing, hugged the taller man back and patted his head "I'm sorry, okay Sai? Don't be mad…"_**

**_Sai shook his head feeling his heart crushing by his Prince mature words 'How am I going to tell him? He's just a child…' thought the advisor desperately 'But, he must know the truth…'_**

**_"Hikaru…" Sai called with a breaking voice._**

**_The young Prince quickly pulled himself away from the other when he heard the sad tone of his. "What is it Sai? Did something happen?" Hikaru asked in concern._**

**_"I…" Sai couldn't get his mind to work finding the right words to tell the five years old Prince._**

**_"What's wrong Sai? Did something happen to… Mom and Dad?" asked the young Prince in hesitation._**

**_The advisor stared into the Prince concern eyes deeply before nodding and facing his head to the floor, not wanting to see the sad expression that the young one will showing because he knew it will be a heart breaking._**

**_The young Prince waited patiently for the other to tell him what happen. But, when he saw the action of the other man not wanting to look at him, he became scared… Or maybe terrified of what he was going to hear._**

**_"Your parents are not coming back, Hikaru" Sai spoke, taking deep breath trying to maintain his voice._**

**_"Why?"_**

**_Sai knew the little one would ask that question… but he was not ready to answer. "They're… They…"_**

**_"Is it because they don't want me anymore?" asked the Prince making the other snap his head and looked at his only Prince. He saw the sorrowful eyes looking at him "No- Hikaru, that's not-" Sai was cut by the little boy's hand on his face._**

**_"I know it, Sai… Mom and Dad… They never like me... Maybe they already have another child… to replace me… That's why they left me here alone…" said the Prince, smiling sadly._**

**_"No, Hikaru… They love you!" Sai tried to explain to the boy, but he was scared that he might hurt him._**

**_"Really?" questioned Hikaru hopefully at Sai._**

**_"Yes, they love you Hikaru. We all love you…" Sai pulled the little boy into a tight hug._**

**_"Then… I should apologize to Mom and Dad when they get home… I've been a bad boy thinking bad about Mom and Dad" Hikaru said guiltily._**

**_"Hikaru…" Sai sighed deeply when he remembered his main reason coming there. "Your parents are not coming back…" Sai could feel the Prince trying to escape his hold but the advisor continued. "They were attacked, and… killed"_**

**_'Killed?' the word was replay inside Hikaru's head._**

**_Hikaru's silence had given terror to the older man. Sai quickly pulled his body away until he could see the Prince's face. When he saw the single tears fall from the little one's eyes, he pulled him back into embrace. For the first time, Sai had seen Hikaru cry._**

**_Hikaru had fallen asleep in Sai's arm, and Sai had taken Hikaru into the bedroom and tug him in. Sai left the room to inform the maids to bring lunch into the Prince's room. However, when he came back, the Prince was missing._**

**_._**

**_Hikaru had taken the chance where Sai left to escape. He uses the secret passage under his bed where he discovered when he was hiding from one of Sai's lessons. The secret passage leads to many path around the castle, and also outside. After a long walk, he had manage to find the exit. However, there aren't any paths that he could take as he was surrounded by water._**

**_'Should I go back?' the Prince asked himself 'But… I don't want to go back… I'll be lonely…' he said sadly. However, he didn't have any choice, the little Prince turned around to go back. But, a mouse suddenly jump on him which made him flinch and fall into the water!_**

**_'Ugh… The water's too fast!'_**

**_Suddenly, Hikaru heard a splash. He turned and saw a boy trying to swim near him. 'Wait! Isn't he's drowning himself?! What is he thinking?!' Hikaru quickly swam towards the drowning boy and to the edge after he succeeded to get a hold of him._**

**_"Are you alright?" asked the Prince in panic._**

**_The boy quickly jumped to sit straight, his hand was holding Hikaru's shoulders tightly and concerning asks "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_**

**_'Huh? He's the one whose almost drown and he's asking me?' Hikaru looked at the boy in confusion "I'm fine… What were you thinking? Jumping in the water without knowing how to swim?" scold the little Prince. However, he stop his ramble when he saw the sad expression the older boy was showing, which reminds him of Sai._**

**_Unconsciously, he hug the boy tightly just like what Sai did a moment ago._**

**_After a while, "Urm… I'm fine now" the boy voiced. Hikaru let go and smile at the boy. But then he realize, both of them are going to catch cold if they continue to stay. So, again, unconsciously, Hikaru drag the boy through another secret path and they arrived inside his room. Silently, Hikaru went to his drawer and took out two pair of clothing, and quickly left._**

**_They then change their wet clothes in the bushes. After finished, Hikaru stared at the older boy in front of him making the boy felt awkward._**

**_"Is there something at my face?" he asked._**

**_Hikaru shook his head. "You still haven't answered my question" Hikaru said._**

**_The boy fidget a bit, thinking "Well, my parents died two years ago… when I was five" it surprised Hikaru to hear the boy was also an orphan, and when in his age too! "That time, it was raining heavily… I didn't know how to swim… And there was only one log to hold onto, which can only carry one… So, my parent's let go and left me… I was saved later" explain the boy._**

**_Hikaru looked at the boy disbelieve, he was smiling… "Are you happy with your parent's death?"_**

**_"What?!" the boy snapped at the little Prince. But the Prince doesn't seems to care which made the boy curious "I… just found my parents got killed today" he said sadly "And I can't find myself… to smile… like you"_**

**_"What's your name?" the boy asked_**

**_"Hikaru" the Prince answered as he wipes away the threatening tears._**

**_"Mine's Waya" smiled the boy "I can help you to smile"_**

**_"Huh? How?" Hikaru looked at the boy. Without noticing, Waya had already attack him! He was tickling Hikaru and the Prince couldn't hold his tickling feelings. _**

**_"Hey, stop it… Haha… That's cheating!" giggled the little Prince._**

**_However, the brown haired boy stopped when he sense someone was staring._**

**_"What's wrong?" asked the Prince. Waya pointed at where the presence stranger was standing. "Hrm…? There's someone watching us?" Hikaru turned and shove his head out of the bushes and saw his one and only advisor._**

**_"Ah, Sai!" he smiled relief._**

**_ "Young Prince, thank goodness you're alright" the advisor smiled "I've been looking everywhere for you."_**

**_._**

The Prince woke up from his slumber He looked around recalling that he wasn't in his room and then turned to see his friend who is still sleeping. Yawning, he make his way to the bathroom.

A few moment later, Hikaru got out of the bathroom and find Waya was awake and was having a company _'What was his name again…? Ah, yes!' _"Morning, Isumi-san" greeted the Prince with a pure smile.

"Good morning to you too" smiled the Touya General back "How was your sleep?"

"Hehe… I slept like a log" claimed the two toned hair boy, earning a chuckle from other two. "So, what brings you here?" Hikaru asks the oldest male.

"Oh… well, I thought that, since both of you are new here, maybe I could show you around before we went to the meeting?" offered the older male, with a bit hopeful.

However, Hikaru saw the stare given was only toward his trusted friend, it wasn't just adoration but there was a glint of affection. He couldn't help to grin and feel a bit guilty at the lover bird, because Waya can be too dense in affectionate feelings.

"Well, I'd really love to look around the castle…" Waya spoke suddenly, surprising Hikaru and beaming Isumi.

"Alright! I'll make sure you have a great fun" Isumi answered excitingly.

"Geez, what are ya'? Ten?" Waya sigh.

"Nope, twenty" he answer.

"Wha-? T-Twenty? But you look like 18!"


	4. Akira

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is not mine**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 3 : Akira<em>**

Isumi had brought both Hikaru and Waya around the castle, but not all around the castle. Then, they arrived at the tournament place. _'Amazing'_ Hikaru thought, stunned by the view "Wow, it's so different than the past years!" exclaimed the Prince.

"I'm happy that you're amazed" someone spoke.

All three of them turned around and saw a purple hair boy, smiling at them. "Oh, Your Hig-" Isumi was cut by the unknown stranger.

"My name is Akira, I'll be attending the tournament too" he smiled at a certain two toned hair boy which made Hikaru flush _'Cute…' _thought the Touya Prince.

"Urm… I'm Hikaru… N-nice to meet you, Akira-san" the Shindou Prince cursed himself for the stuttering.

"Would you like to have a game with me, Hikaru?" offered the Prince with a charming smile.

"Oh… Well…" Hikaru was lost in words for that smile.

"Sorry, I don't think we have the time" Waya interrupted the irritating atmosphere "There are still many place where Isumi going to show us, right?" he smiled at Isumi, which make the older male almost die in happiness and nods. "See?" Waya turn to the other Prince and glared _'Don't you dare flirt with my Prince, you bastard!' _

"Oh, what a pity… There aren't many of my ages to find liking to play Go, so when I saw you I was happy" said the Prince, half true "I guess, some other time?" he looked at Hikaru.

"Ugh, sure" he answered automatically, feeling a bit touched by Akira's words.

"Good, how about tonight? Here? I'm sure you don't have any plans right?" this time, its Akira's turn and smirked at Waya and Isumi.

Isumi couldn't gain his voice to help his crush this time, especially when Hikaru had agreed "Okay, it will be my pleasure" the two toned boy said, smiling.

"Very well, I'll be waiting here after dinner. I'll see you later" Akira smiled back _'Well, at least I get to have a little fun and maybe crush a few spirits to lessen the contestants…' _he smirked as he walked away _'Such a shame that I couldn't spend more time with that boy…' _Akira surprised himself by his thought _'Ugh… Did I just really think what I think I did? No…. Maybe I'm just too stressed… Okay, I match later… Beat them up, crush their fighting spirit, and then take a nap till dinner time' _He planned in his head.

"I wonder where he comes from." Hikaru said out loud, attracting attention from the other two male

"Are you still thinking about that arrogant boy?!" asks Waya, furious.

"He's not arrogant Waya, he's polite" Hikaru smile was shining.

"If you were saying about the Pri- I mean, that '_Akira'_. Well, he's from here" explained Isumi. _'If I tell them that was the Prince, I'm pretty sure I'll get punish…'_

Waya looked at Isumi in curiosity, _'He's hiding something… Is that bastard his friend? Or, maybe… his lover?' _Waya starting to become annoyed by his own conclusion.

"Isumi-san~" Hikaru called "Do you have a lover?"

Waya almost fall from his feet physically and mentally.

"Oh… Well, to be honest, no" he answered with a little blush but his eye was watching Waya, who suddenly blush when their eyes' met.

"Really? Well, don't you have anyone in mind? I mean, someone special?" Hikaru continued to help his friend's dilemma.

"Oh, there is one… I just met 'him' yesterday" Isumi smiled at Waya.

Waya know exactly what he meant. He suddenly felt his face getting hot, and quickly walk faster ahead.

Hikaru giggled at Waya's action, and smile warmly but there was a hint of hurt inside his eyes _'I guess… It won't be long before I'll be lonely again'_

.

Evening-The Tournament Meeting

Hikaru and Waya had changed their clothes and again, specially escorted by Isumi to the event. As they arrive, Hikaru couldn't help to feel really excited to see so many players but his eyes was searching for a certain someone.

"What are you looking at?" Waya asks "Or, are you getting scared now?" he teased .

"Waya! Meany!" Hikaru pouted.

"Yeah… And you're really mature~" Waya continue to tease his Prince

"Hmp!" Hikaru sulked "I'm not gonna talk to you till you apologize!"

"Haha… And what if I say that I'm never gonna apologize, hmm?"

Hikaru pouted harder "I hate Waya!" and he run away, leaving Isumi speechless while Waya just snort "Don't worry, he won't sulk long" he told Isumi.

"But, he look so… down" Isumi commented.

"Geez, you don't have to take his side. He's 15 already. It's time for him to think about others beside himself for once," Waya scold.

.

Somewhere

Hikaru is lost in the dark, he was running without looking and now he doesn't know where he is. He even doubted he was still inside the castle, because he is now surrounded by trees and bushes.

He wasn't afraid of the dark rather, he was afraid of what he's going to encounter in the future. He always thought that Waya and Sai were meant to stay forever with him. However, a few month ago, he discovered that Sai had been hiding his sickness from him. He realized that, Sai was dying… That was the main reason he came here, to find someone who is strong enough to defeat his advisor and Go Master in the game that Sai always dreamt.

And now, his best friend had found the love of his life… Even though he haven't realize it himself, but Hikaru knew that Isumi will not give up that easily, and he's very sure Isumi can take good care of Waya.

"But, then… I'll be left all alone…" tears threatening to flow down his beautiful eyes.

"Hello? Weird hair boy? Are you here?" Hikaru heard someone calling _'weird hair boy?'_

He turn around and saw a girl, "Ah, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you" she smiled "I saw you were running aimlessly a moment ago… And, I thought you might be lost running in this dark place" she said friendly.

Hikaru continue to stare at the unknown girl

"Oh, my name is Akari" she held a hand to shake, and Hikaru took it with a smile "Hikaru"

"Nice to meet you, Hikaru" she said, pleased. "So, are you lost?" Hikaru nod, embarrassed "Don't worry, I know the way back to the castle"

Both of them walk, hand in hand, because it was too dark and they might get separate. All the way, there weren't even a sound of crickets or winds, which give the couple a bit chills.

"So, are you a Go player?" the girl spoke to brighten the atmosphere.

Hikaru nod, but the he felt stupid "Ugh, yeah… My first year entering. Are you?"

"I was, but I guess I'm just not ready…" she paused, he voice showed sadness "Or, maybe I'm just not quiet for Go" she said haplessly.

"Huh?" Hikaru was surprised, but he didn't ask any further.

After a long walk, which seems like forever, they arrived straight at the tournament room.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. Good luck-"

"Wait!" Hikaru called the girl. She turn, and to her surprise, she saw a fighting spirit staring her "Have a game with me!"

"Huh?" Akari was surprised.

"I want to play with you. If you are a true fighter, you won't run away!" Hikaru shouted.

_'What is he blabbering about?' _"What are you talking about, are trying to get into a fight with me? I don't like war! And I'm not a soldier!" the girl shouted back.

"Go is war" Hikaru answered. "And if you're a true Go player, you will fight in this war till the end" he challenge with a smirk.

Akari was furious, she went to the nearest Go board "Fine, I accept your challenge, kid."

Hikaru smiled at his succeed trick "Look at yourself before calling someone kid" he mocked back.

"Argh! Nigiri!" Akari shouted.

**Play** [_Akari _vs **_Hikaru_**_]_

_This boy is strong… How am I suppose to beat him?_

**_"Giving up already?"_**

_What? Is he looking down at me?! _

**_"What? Is fighting a boy too hard for you, Madame" _**

_Madame? He did not just call me that?! Argh! I'll beat him! And then I'll kill this jerk!_

**_Hehe… Guess, I'm very good at making people insane._**

**End Play**

"Ugh… I resign…" the girl sighed, her head stay static facing the floor.

"Urm… Are you alright, Akari?" Hikaru asked.

She pulled her head to face Hikaru and smile "Thank you, Hikaru… I-I won't quit…"

"Really? Great! I'm happy to hear that" he smiled.

Both of them place the stones back in their right place "You're special, Hikaru… If I hadn't met you just now and have the silliest match ever, I wouldn't find the fun of playing… And I might end up making Go as my dark past… And who knows what might happen in the future? I might be crazy just hearing people talking about Go" she giggled at her own conclusion, but, Hikaru just couldn't help to feel happy that she manage to help one to realize the fun of Go. Just like how Sai thought him.

"However, I'm still not going to join this year. I'll come back next year and make sure to kick your ass!" she grinned.

"Hehe, sure. I'll wait for ya' challenge, Akari" he smiled.

"Alright, it's a promise!"

Before they depart, Akari look into Hikaru's eyes in hope "Can I request something from you, Hikaru"

"Huh?" Hikaru was surprised by the question.

"Well, I know it's not my place to ask but after having a match with you, I realized your strength is the same as that guy who crushed my spirit to play…" Hikaru felt sudden rage inside his heart. '_Who is this guy?! Dare to do such thing, as if he's insulting the game!'_ "He looks like a normal kid, and he's about your age too" Akari explain his appearance "He also had a weird hair cut, always smile charmingly at everyone and greet them in politely" she continued in disgust.

For some reason, Hikaru found the appearance familiar.

"And he only targets those around his age or younger. He tells them that he wanted a friendly match, and made a promise with them. As the fight begins, he will continue with his acts, but as we-I realize that we were not match for him, he will starts talking how we were such a loser and Go wasn't our place… And he just crushed us… crushed me…" she said sadly, then turned her head to Hikaru "Please, Hikaru… I think- no, I believe you can defeat him" she said in hope.

Hikaru was surprise by the sudden trust given to him by this new girl he just met. But, other than that, he was angry with the person who had insulted Go and crushed those who had made Go as theirs fun.

As Hikaru was about to asks more about the hateful boy that he had not yet met, they were interrupted.

"Hikaru, you're early."

He turned and saw no other than the one with charming smile, Akira. Before he respond, he saw the glint of anger in Akari's eyes, no, not just anger, there were hatred, dark and deep hatred. _'Could it be… that Akira was the one Akari mentioned?' _Hikaru thought because the description of what Akari told matched.

"Oh, is she your friend, Hikaru?" Akira asked sweetly.

"No, we just met" Akari answered "I was lost and asks Hikaru to tell me some directions" she lied.

"Oh, that's good. I'm pretty sure you had get your answer. So, I suggest you leave then?" he said, still in sweet voice, but Hikaru could sense the venom in every words spoken "And, I also suggest you to never come back…" Hikaru was surprise by Akira's word "Well, it's dangerous to wander around alone, especially for a cute girl like you" he mocked.

The girl grinned "Aww, don't worry… I'm a big girl…" Akira's eye twitched "And I'll be back, I'll make sure of it" she said before leaving the two boys.

For an instant, Hikaru thought he saw Akira's murderous state, but he let it pass his head when Akira turned to him with his sweet smile.

"Shall we proceed with the promised game" Akira said with a fake smile _'Curse that stupid girl! If I ever met her again, I'll make sure to crush her fully!'_

"Akira, are you alright?" Hikaru asked.

"Huh? Oh… I'm fine. Just a little tired" he smiled _'Sorry, Hikaru. I guess you have to take her place today, because I'm not in the mood for torture today'_

"If you're tired, we can postpone this game another time… Or we can always meet in the tournament"

"No!" Akira sudden burst surprised Hikaru "I mean, I can't… because there are possibility that I'm going to lose in the first round…" he lied again _'I just want to lessen the people so the tournament will go on smoothly… And I'm pretty sure there aren't any of brats can beat me, so why bother enter?' _

"Oh… Okay" Hikaru was still not convinced that Akira was a bad person, because he sound modest and really nice… _'But, Akari told me that he'll show his true self when the opponent is losing… Maybe I should try him first'_

"Don't be so hard on me, okay?" smiled the purple haired Prince.

"Please" Hikaru answered.

Akira grinned "Please"

**Play** [_Akira vs **Hikaru**]_

_Hrm… He's not bad… He's stronger than the other kid I've played so far, but still, it's not enough to even reach me_

**_Good, he doesn't seems to think anything suspicious… If I keep up like this, I guess I can found out the truth sooner…_**

_He has interesting hand… No wonder he doesn't look nervous, although it's his first time entering a tournament… Such pity, I really hope to play him again, but guess I can't do any exception… I have to crush you too, Hikaru._

**_Alright, now!_**

_Haha… A big mistake there, dear lovely Hikaru._

**_I saw the big grin on his face, as if he was happy- no, not happy, but delighted with that move… Guess, he's fooled._**

_"Oh, Hikaru… Did you not realize how stupid that move was?" _

**_I was surprise by his sudden change of attitude _**

_"And I thought I saw a big potential in you? Tch… Such a waste playing with a weaklings like you" _

**_My heart boils hearing his insulting words… And, there's a little feeling of disappointment… Why? He's such a good player "Why?" I want to know_**

_"Hrm?" what does he mean?_

**_"Why did you do this? Taking on those who's still learning and just crush their dreams and hope?"_**

_Ah… "So, that girl did tell you about me, hmm? No wonder she sounded kind of brave to talk back to me" I couldn't help to find it amusing "And, I'm guessing that she thinks you can beat me?"_

**_"Yeah, she did…" I said angrily_**

_"But, it doesn't seems like it, Hikaru. You're losing now, and it's just a waste that you came all the way here to play, but you're just a weakling"_

**_He laughing… I hate him… I'm going to crush him! I'll make sure that he gets a payback what he deserves! "In battles, you shouldn't laugh until it's over, Akira"_**

_ Huh? What is he saying? "You're losing, Hikaru… There's no need to-"_

**_"Huh, wait and see"_**

_What? He still wants to play? "Fine, it's your loss"_

**_"Not over my dead body"_**

_Huh? What?_

_**End Play**_

_'How? That move was a big mistake?!'_ Akira was speechless.

"Tch, and I thought I could win more by just using my testing move" Hikaru pout to himself.

"W-what?" _'Testing me?! H-How strong is he?!' _Akira mentally shouting.

"Sorry, I have to go now. My friend might be worry sick for me" _'or not'_ Hikaru added mentally.

"W-wait… Who… are you?"

"What kind of person you think you are to deserve to know who I am, Akira? I beat you, so, you don't deserve to get anything from me… Just like you did to the other innocent players" Hikaru said sadly and left without further explanation.

_'Hikaru… Is he the one for me?" _Akira questioned himself.


	5. Care

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is not mine**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 4 : Care<em>**

Hikaru went back to his room, feeling down as ever. He open the door, and found Waya pacing back forth, worrying about him. "I'm back" he said.

"Hikaru!" Waya was raging "Where were you?! I thought you would never come back!"

"Sorry, Waya… Got lost, too dark and have a match with Akira"

"Oh, I almost forgot about the match" Waya mood changed automatically "So, did you crush him?"

"It wasn't even a real game" Hikaru went to his bed, and lay down.

Isumi, at the end of the room, watch the scene quietly.

"What do you mean? Did you lose, Hikaru?" Waya asked, disbelieve.

"No, Waya. I won…" Hikaru answered, surprising Isumi "But, he's a jerk!" another surprise.

"Huh?" Waya was now in confusion _'This evening, Hikaru so into this Akira guy, but now, he's a jerk?'_

"Urm… Isumi, can you leave for tonight?" Waya asked nicely.

Isumi understand "I'll come back tomorrow morning" Waya give a small nod and let the General leave. His attention was now fully at Hikaru.

"What happen, Hikaru?" Waya asked, in a brotherly tone.

"Nothing, Waya… Go to sleep…" Hikaru answered coldly.

"No, you're going to tell what's wrong. Period!" Waya pulled the other boy from his current position to sit up "Now, tell me" he stared straight into Hikaru's eyes.

"He… is a jerk… Waya…" Hikaru said sadly "I… I thought I could befriend with him…"

Hikaru started to tell Waya about Akira and his actions. In Waya thought, he was happy that Hikaru had avenged the other Go players who were Akira's victims. But, he couldn't bring himself to feel happy about it when he saw the broken-heart Hikaru, who looks like going to cry whenever he's not looking. Yes, it had been a long time since he saw Hikaru cry…

"Why would you want to even befriend with that bastard?" Waya questioned _'Am I not enough for him?'_

"You… have Isumi now…" Hikaru started to sob when he thinks back the lonely future he'll face.

"What?"

"You… and Isumi like each other… I want you to be happy… So, I have to let you go… But then, I'll be alone… Because you'll stay with Isumi happily… Leaving me and Sai… Sai… He won't live long… And then he'll leave me too… Just like Mom and Dad"

"Hikaru…" Waya tried his best to comfort the little Prince _'How long had he known about Sai's sickness? He must've been suffering just thinking about it… No wonder, he's been keeping distance…' _Waya curse himself for his stupidest to not realizing this sooner _'Ugh… Cursing myself won't make Hikaru better!'_

"Hikaru…" Waya called softly. The little boy pick up his head and look at Waya, his eyes was read out from crying "I won't leave you, Hikaru. Even if I really _'ugh…'_ get together with Isumi, I'll make sure you'll be with me or I'm always there for you. I won't leave you alone, okay?"

"But… What is Isumi doesn't want me-" Hikaru was shushed by Waya "If he doesn't I'll make sure he does! But, more importantly, he seems to like you very much… So you don't have to worry" Waya smiled.

Hikaru nodded and continued hugging Waya until he falls asleep

.

Meanwhile, in the Touya study room, Akira is now depressing himself…

Knock. Knock.

"Come in" He forced his not to shout at the interrupter.

"Your Highness" it was Isumi.

"What is it, Isumi?" Akira asked, he's really annoyed right now.

However, for Isumi, seeing his Prince act he was sure what he had heard was true "I heard you were defeated?"

Akira glared at the General.

"Hikaru told me"

Akira felt like he had just been thrown mud at his face _'How dare he tell my lost to others?!'_

"Or, may I say, he sulked while telling us, Your Highness" Isumi corrected himself when he sense death aura coming from the Prince.

"What?" Akira questioned not understanding.

"Well, I'm not very sure what I heard, because I was told to leave… But, I heard Hikaru saying that wanting to befriend with you 'who known as Akira'"

Akira was really surprise by the information.

"And he was crying too" Isumi added, purposely.

"W-what else did he say?" Akira asks nervously, was he scared that the boy he just met going to hate him? "D-Did he say he's leaving? Or, did he say he don't want to see me? Or… did he-"

"I'm not sure…" Isumi was smiling under the emotionless face "However, I do suggest you talk to him… it's just a suggestion, my Prince."

"I will consider… However, I don't want you to leave their sight. I want you to find any information about Hikaru, even the smallest detail, especially if it had something to do with his Go" Akira ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness" _'it would be my pleasure…'_ Isumi couldn't help to smile, thinking of seeing Waya tomorrow.

.

Shindou Kingdom

Sai had just return from his medication treatment, however, his sickness was not to be cured. _'I wonder where is Waya and Hikaru? I hope Waya isn't dragging my little Hikaru in dangerous event' _Sai knew, mostly what happen at Hikaru isn't Waya's fault, but he was suppose to be in charge of the Prince! This also means keeping him away from unnecessary things!

"Ah, Ashiwara! I was just about to call you" Sai said politely

"Oh, Sai! Haha, when did you arrive?" _'Ugh… What am I suppose to tell him? I'm dead!'_

"What's wrong, Ashiwara-san?" Sai asked, curious

"Oh, nothing…"

"Oh, okay… Well, I haven't seen Hikaru nor Waya around. Do you know where they are?"

An interruption arrive!

"Sai-sama! You're back!"

"Nase, glad to see you too" Sai smiled.

"How was your trip? Did you bring any souvenir?" asked Nase, one of the maids there.

"Sorry, Nase, not this time" Sai answered.

"Oh, it's okay. Here, Hikaru told me to give this to you when you come back"

"Huh?" both Ashiwara and Sai look at the letter given suspiciously. Sai read it:

_Dear Sai_

_Sorry for not telling you sooner, I'm leaving for a quiet vacation for a week with Waya of course. I didn't want to bring him with me at first, but I know that you'll get worried if I go alone. I'm not sure how long you'll be gone, so I write, in case you came back before I do._

_Don't worry about me, okay? I'll come home after a week_

_Your Prince Love_

_Hikaru _

Sai was happy to receive such letter from his Prince, but that doesn't eased the his anger towards Waya who was suppose to stop his Hikaru!


	6. Short Play

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is not mine**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 5 : Short Play<em>**

Morning-Touya Kingdom

Hikaru again was the first to wake up, and he was in position of cuddling with Waya. He slowly let himself escape from the embrace and went to the bathroom. Just as he finish bathing and wearing new clothes, he heard Waya's shout "What the hell were you doing, you bastard?!"

Hikaru went out and saw a flush Waya, and the falling Isumi on the ground.

"Urm… Did something happen?" Hikaru asked innocently.

"Ugh… He- well, I was surprise that he suddenly appeared and kick him… Haha" Waya explained _'Yeah, it was half true… How dare he try to kiss me!'_

"Oh… Then, Waya you should control your strength, poor Isumi-san" Hikaru pout.

"Haha… Okay"

.

The trio went to the practice room prepared for the tournament. However, Hikaru doesn't seem to be fully recovered by yesterday's sadness.

"Oi, Isumi. Let's play a game" Waya asked and Isumi eagerly accept. Hikaru just smile, but in his head, he was still thinking about Akira_ 'How can he do such worst thing? Sigh*'_

"Hikaru, are you tired? If you want, we can go back" Offered Isumi kindly

Hikaru shake his head softly, he turn and look around the room. The atmosphere of fighting spirit mixed up with enjoyment and rivalry. How he love it, but why must Akira do such thing. "I wish Akira was as nice as Isumi-san" he said merely a whisper, but Waya and Isumi had given their full attentions to Hikaru since they start the game.

Isumi saw Waya's worry expression, and he doesn't like to see his crush sad, and for some reason, he felt like it's one of his duty to make the other boy not upset anymore

"Well, Hikaru. I do want to know how you start to play Go" Isumi asked

"Hmm?" Waya was… surprise?

"How I start playing Go?" Hikaru repeated the question in his mind "Oh, yeah! Me and Waya was forced to play" he smiled.

"No, I wasn't! You dragged me into it!" Waya protested.

"Huh?" Isumi doesn't understand.

"Well" Waya started explaining "This _kid_ won't sit still! Every day, he will have these new ideas of 'unique' things to do, such as jumping over the trees, jumping down windows, bouncing around the garden until all the flowers were destroyed!"

"But, you were with me too" Hikaru whined.

"Of course I was! I was trying to stop you!" Waya glared at the Prince "So, Sai or so-called-Go-Master to Hikaru, made up his mind to teach Hikaru how to play Go as condition if Hikaru ever beat him even once, he'll grant anything he wish for if not he can't do all his fun stuff"

Hikaru nodded at Waya's story, grinned at the memory.

"And then, I asked Waya to play with me every day. But, at first Waya was so- urm… well… really don't know anything about Go. So, every time I learn Go, I'll bring him with me" Hikaru chirped.

"See, I was dragged" Waya proved proudly.

"Yup, and we always play each other every single day… And I found out playing Go is really fun" Hikaru said smiling truly "Oh, I want to play Go!" he whined.

"We can play with each other" Isumi suggested.

"Yay, okay. I'll go borrow two more Go board!" he exclaimed happily and left.

Waya turned his eyes to Isumi "Thanks"

"Welcome, my lovely" Isumi answer.

"Please stop that" Waya blushed.

"Aww, is my Waya blushing?" Isumi teased.

"Baka! What stupid question is that?! Of course I am!"

"Eh?" Isumi was surprised by Waya's respond. Before he manage to confront his crush, Hikaru came with two more Go board, grinning.

Last day before the tournament starts

"Hikaru! Wake up!" Waya shouted.

Hikaru opened his eyes and looked at his older friend "What is it yawn* Waya?"

"There will be a cut short play starting this afternoon! Those whose not in will be disqualified for tomorrow tournament!" Waya explained.

"Eh? How come?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, Isumi told me that there were too many contestants this year. So, they made this short play so that only who passed to be in the tomorrow's tournament. I think it's a good idea because they say, whoever get three and more win will be in the tournament"

"So, we just have to fight whoever we want and gain three win?" Hikaru questioned and received a nod as an answer.

"Now, hurry up and get ready!"

.

At Touya Reading Room

"Are you planning to join, Akira?" Queen Akiko asked.

"Yes, mother. I wish to see my opponents…" _'I want to see Hikaru…'_

"Then you have my good luck" Akiko kissed Akira on the forehead.

"Thank you, mother" he smiled _'I really need lots of luck today'_

.

Afternoon

"Hello, Go Fighter!" Queen Akiko was standing in front, greeting everyone. There was some applause and clapping.

"That's Queen Akiko" Isumi explained to Hikaru and Waya.

"Wow, she's beautiful" Hikaru said with a smile "I wonder if Mom was still alive, will she be as beautiful as her?"

"I'm sure she is, because you're too adorable" someone spoke from behind.

They all turn and saw one and only, Akira.

"You…" Hikaru was glaring hatefully at him.

They were interrupted by Queen Akiko's explanation "As you can see, we had provide tables, and each of you must take a sit of any tables. You may also choose your own opponents, and you can even have another match with the same person. Each match is given one hour time.

You all are also provided with five gold coins each. Those who lost the match must give their gold coin to the winner. And those who manages to gain at least five coins after five match will qualify for tomorrow's tournament. So, is there anymore questions?"

Someone suddenly rise up a hand.

"Yes?" the Queen look at the two tone hair boy.

"What if, there's a tie?" Hikaru asked, receiving weird looks from everyone.

"Oh… Well, I guess it counts as no coins then"

_'Tie… Interesting, Hikaru…' _Akira smirked.

So, the short play begins!


	7. Missing Chapter

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is not mine**

**This is the missing chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 6<em>**

Hikaru randomly picked a chair and sit down, waiting for anyone who wants to be his opponents, but he cursed when the person in front of him was Akira.

"You!"

"Yes, me?" Akira smiled.

"What do you want?" Hikaru demanded.

"Of course, a game" Akira smiled.

"I don't play people like you twice!" Hikaru stood up.

"What do you mean people like me?!"

"Huh? You've forgotten already what you just did?!" Hikaru was furious.

_'Ugh… What should I do? I don't want him to hate me… Maybe, I should apologize… Yeah!' _"I'm sorry, Hikaru" Akira said made Hikaru turned his head to face him, but till look in curiosity "Well, I'm sorry what I did… I didn't know you were good, if I know you were I wouldn't even bother about other weaklings and go straight to play with you and not even care for the tournament!" Akira explain honestly but-

SLAP!

"Congratulation, Akira-san. You manage to make me HATE you" and Hikaru left to find another empty sit and he succeed.

"Heh, aren't you the boy who just asks about getting a tie?"

Hikaru looked at his opponent, _'He's younger than me!'_

"What? Never seen a kid playing Go before?"

Hikaru shook his head, making the boy furious "How dare you! I'll show you!"

_'Wow, I haven't even start talking and he's already mad'_ Hikaru thought dumbly.

Meanwhile, Isumi and Waya had finished their game with a win, "Whose Hikaru fighting?" Waya asked "I hope it's not that Akira"

"No, he's fighting with a boy from Korean Kingdom, Suyon Hon, 13 years old" Isumi explained.

"Wow… How do you know _so_ much?" he asked in sarcasm at Isumi, feeling a bit jealous.

"Oh, well I am in charge on the tournament, so I have to get to know everyone, especially the important ones" Isumi laughed nervously at Waya's glare.

** Play** [**_Hikaru_** _vs Hon Suyon_]

_He's good… I underestimated him…_

**_He's good… but not as good as Akira… Eh?! Why am I thinking about that jerk now?! Must keep focus!_**

_Tch… He's not even slacking… Such concentration… He's amazing… Who is he? I never saw him before…_

**_I'm going to end this game_**

**End Play**

"I lost…" Hon Suyon sighed in defeat.

"That was a great game" Hikaru smiled

"I…" he felt so frustrated.

"Let's play another game? There's still time before the second round starts"

"Uh… What's your name?" Suyon asked.

"Call me Hikaru. What about you?"

"Suyon, from Korea Kingdom"

"Wow, really?! I've heard there's a lots of great Go player there!" Hikaru exclaimed excitingly.

"Oh… I guess so…"

"I wish I could go there, but I know I'll never get the chance…" Hikaru said sadly, thinking about Sai's sickness "I want to find someone strong, really strong, to fight my master"

"Fight your master? You want to find someone who can defeat your master?" Suyon asked.

"Oh, no… I want to find someone who can create the greatest game with my master, before his time comes…"

There was a moment of silent, before Hikaru was tossed a coin. He look at Suyon in confusion. But, the younger boy just smile warmly at him.

"Here, I guess losing to someone like you is not a bad thing, and I'm happy to accept my defeat"

Hikaru was surprise by the sudden scene.

"But, next time we meet, I'm gonna defeat you for sure, Hikaru" he stood up and left _'What would Ko Yongha think, I wonder…'_

Hikaru took the coin into his hand and held it tight, "A win…"

"Congratulations" someone said from behind. Hikaru smiled at the familiar voice and turned to say "Thanks, Isumi" happily.

"You're gonna stay here and wait for the second match to start?" Waya asked.

"Ugh… No way… If I do that, Akira will surely come to me"

So the trio look around the other match that was still going on, for Hikaru, this is the heaven, seeing everyone working hard. However, his attention was take over by someone, a kid, looking sad.

"What's wrong with her?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, she lost in her game…" Isumi answered.

_'She's so young…'_ Hikaru thought sadly "Okay, I'm going to have a match with her next!" Hikaru went to the little girl leaving the other two.

"Urm… Is Hikaru a bully type?" Isumi asked worry, getting a smack on the head by Waya

"_Baka_! He's the too soft type!" Waya said smiling at Hikaru

.

"Excuse me" Hikaru greet the little kid.

"Huh?" was the only respond from the kid

"Can I play you next?" Hikaru asked.

The kid nodded and looked down before sighing _'He must has seen me play worst, that's why he wanted to play me… I guess, I can just continue my failure…' _the kid thought.

So the second play start

** Play** [**_Hikaru _**_vs Girl]_

**_She does look down… Maybe I shouldn't be too hard on her_**

_What should I play if I'm just going to lose… Sigh*_

**_"Are you alright?" geez, I don't like seeing people so sad because of Go_**

_Huh? "I… I'm fine" What's with this guy? Is he worry about me?_

**_Wow, she's staring at me! Am I that suspicious?_**

_Is he looking down at me? Pity?! Huh! I don't need his pity!_

**_Heh, looks like she got her spirits back_**

_He's smiling?! He's really looking down at me!_

**_Wow, she's attacking… Maybe I shouldn't be so soft on her… She's too good!_**

**End Play**

"A… a tie?" the kid said surprisingly.

"Phew, almost…" Hikaru sighed. "Thanks for the nice game. You attacked me so bravely"

"Huh?" the kid responded in surprise.

"Tell me, why do you play Go?" Hikaru asked suddenly, again receiving a "Huh?" "Well, I saw you were mourning for your lost before I came, as if it's the end of the world… So, does the tournament really mean so much to you?"

The kid nodded "I want to prove to everyone that Go is not s waste of time" he explained "In my village, not many people know what Go is… and they said it's just a waste of time. But, I want to prove to them, Go is not a waste of time! So, I tell them that I'll enter the tournament and win the prize!"

"Really? That's great" Hikaru stood up, he leave a coin on the table in front of the kid.

The kid took it wrong at first "I-I don't want pity!"

"It's not pity… it's a second chance, so, don't blew it this time" he smiled "And don't worry, because I still have five more coin… and there's still three more round… So, hope to have a match with you again" he left to find Isumi and Waya

"So… You win?" Waya asked. Hikaru shook his head.

"You… Lost?" Isumi surprisingly asked again, receiving a smack from Waya "Baka! He'll never lose to anyone! Of course it's a tie!"

"A tie?"

Hikaru nodded "But, I give her one of my coins, because she was really good!"

Waya smiled proudly at Hikaru "Good for you, just keep in track from now on… I don't want to be in the tournament alone" Waya commented.

"But, you'll have me" Isumi smiled

"Which also means _nothing_" Waya said back.

"Well, I don't plan on winning" Hikaru said "I'll just stay with a tie from now on" Hikaru smiled at his decision.

Ways sighed. "Whatever…"

The play continued to the third round and fourth round. Isumi won in both round with 9 coins, Waya lost at the fourth match with 7 remaining coins, and Hikaru with his straight tie, still remain with 5 coins.

"At last, the last round!" Waya sighed in relief "I'm starting to get headache here…"

"Yeah… Me too" Isumi agreed.

"You? The straight winner? Huh!" Waya said irritate "So, still with tie, huh, Hikaru?"

Hikaru just grinned at his friends.

"You're really nice helping others like that" Isumi praised _'If only young Prince have such a pure heart like you…'_

"Alright! Last round!"

.

Behind the stage

"What? Limit the tournament to six coin?" Akira's voice was murderous.

"Yes, Akira… Because, it seems that five coins for passing is just too much" Queen Akiko explained "I'm very sure you understand, right?"

Akira nodded with a sigh _'Hikaru… He's still with 5 coins… Argh! What should I do? I want him to enter the tournament…'_

.

"Hrm… Who should I fight next?" Hikaru looked around.

"Can I have a match with you?" someone asked.

Hikaru turned around and saw a tall man wearing a sun glasses.

"Urm… Is it too bright in here?" Hikaru asked dumbly.

"Huh?!" the man said madly _'Ugh… calm down… breath… breath… This kid is my key to the tournament… Yeah… I see his game, and his tie luck. If I can get this last match with him and get a win or tie, I can enter the tournament without even trying! Hehe… I'm brilliant!'_

"You want a match with me?" Hikaru repeated the question "Sure"

_'Yes!'_ "I'm Kawai, what's your name, boy?"

"Hikaru"

They both took seats. Kawai couldn't suppress himself from grinning.

"Heh, kid. Let me tell you, I'm quite strong" He said proudly.

"Really? That's great! Then, let's have a great game" Hikaru smiled. "Because I'm quite strong myself"

_'Heh, let see then'_ Kawai thought smugly.

The last round started and ended just barely before the time.

_'Huh? Did I win…? It's close…'_

"Haha… A tie" Hikaru smiled.

_'What? But, I thought I was winning?!' _Kawai then realized he was playing with his full skill with Hikaru "It wasn't a coincidence, right boy?" he questioned. Hikaru just shrugged, "Huh? What do you mean, Kawai?"

"It's impossible that you could get four tie in a row!" Kawai shouted.

"Hrm… I have no idea what you're talking about… However, you are a great player" he smiled and went to Waya and Isumi.

"How was it? Another tie?' Waya asked and he nodded "I got a win" Waya said smiling, happy that he get to the tournament "What about Isumi?" Hikaru turned at the guard, who was cursing himself.

"One lost" Waya answered.

"Oh, who?" Hikaru asked, interested.

"Don't know… He didn't tell, but I'm pretty sure he was crushed by the way he looks" Waya said feeling guilty.

_'Among everyone here and I just have to end up having a match with Young Prince! Argh! I wanted to show my straight wins to Waya… And now, it all vanish~'_ Isumi cried to himself.

After a few minutes, every Go player were asks to gather around.

"Very well… Now, I will call upon those with the highest coin to come in front followed by nine, eight, seven and six remained coins holder.

"Huh?" everyone was surprised to hear that the Queen did not mention about the 5 coins holder.

"I'm sure she just forgot" Waya smiled at Hikaru "I'll be waiting for you, okay" Waya smiled

Hikaru nodded but deep in his heart, he could feel that the Queen didn't make any mistake… and he was right.

Three people who are the 10 coin holder, and one of them is Akira. Five people that get 9 coins, six people get 8 coin including Isumi, ten get 7 coins…

"And lastly, the six coin holder, please come in front and give your name" Queen Akiko stated.

…and seven got 6 coins including Waya.

"Seems that we are short of one player…" Queen Akiko stated "So, the last contestant will be one of the 5 coins holders. If anyone who thinks they can take the challenge into the tournament, I suggest you voice yourself" The Queen spoke.

_'Alright! Hikaru, there's a chance!' _ Waya thought happily and Isumi just smiled. However, their smile didn't stay long when they saw a hesitation in Hikaru's eyes, looking at everyone around him, those who wish to be in the tournament…

_'What are you doing, Hikaru? Hurry up and come here' _Akira thought.

"I-" Kawai voiced, everyone turned their heads to him, even Hikaru.

_'What?! Hikaru!' _Waya was shouting in despair.

_'What is he doing?!' _Isumi was also in shock.

_'What?!' _Akira was glaring at Hikaru.

"You wish to be in the tournament?" The Queen questioned.

"No, I want that kid to enter" Kawai pointed at Hikaru.

"Huh?" not just Hikaru, but Akira, Waya and Isumi was surprised.

"Well, I think that kid deserve to be in the tournament" Kawai said.

"And why is that?" The Queen asked again "He is a 5 coins holder, as same as all the others. But, why him?"

"Oh, that's easy Your Highness. Because that kid only gets a tie in his every game" Kawai explained.

"That's ridiculous!" Hon Suyon voiced, he was one of the 8 coin holder "I lost to him in the first match, so he should have at least six more coins if he get ties on the next four match! Unless, he lost, which I doubt it!"

"Well, do you have anything to say?" the Queen turned and looked at Hikaru.

"Urm… Well…" Hikaru didn't know what to say.

"He gave me a coin in a tie game" the kid before voiced, he was one of the 7 coin holder.

"He gave you a coin?" the Queen questioned in confusion.

The kid nodded, he walk out from the other towards Hikaru and gave him the coin back "Yup, we fought in the second match and got a tie but he gave me one of his coins because he said he'll just maintain his coin numbers to pass"

"Is this true?" the Queen asked Hikaru.

Hikaru was speechless until someone voiced out.

"It's true, your highness"

"Isumi?" The Queen turned to her General.

"Yes, I've been around him with his friend, Waya for a this whole match" Waya blushed a bit on the spoken of his name "And Hikaru, he have no intention of losing because he wanted to be in the tournament, but he also did not intend to win because to him if winning will just bring sadness then he rather not win. Therefore, he choose to have a tie, Your Highness" Isumi explained.

The Queen then remembered that Hikaru was the one who questioned her about a tie game. '_Such pure heart… I wish Koyo was still alive, he must want to meet with this boy…' _Smiled the Queen. She was about to announce Hikaru's entrance to the tournament, but Akira's walked to the boy stopped her.

Akira gives one of his coins to Hikaru.

"W-what are you doing?" Hikaru demanded.

"Your Highness" Akira turned to his mother "I lost to this boy in a match before this competition start. Therefore, if you do not intend to let him pass then I shall give all my coins to him because he _should_ be in the tournament"

Everyone was surprised by Akira's action.

"I'll give my coins to him too, if he doesn't pass!" Waya shouted, receiving a warm smile from Hikaru.

"Me too!" Isumi added.

"I will too!" Hon Suyon smirked.

"So will I" Kawai cut in.

Queen Akiko sighed. "Patients everyone… I was about to tell him that he is going to enter" the Queen spoke quickly before someone else interrupt "I guess, I'll be seeing you, Hikaru. I'm looking forward for your performance" The Queen dismissed and left.

Waya and Isumi ran to Hikaru.

"Thanks" Hikaru smiled.

"I'm happy that you get to enter, Hikaru" Isumi smile back.

"I'm happy too" the kid before said.

"Oh, yeah. Thank you" Hikaru smiled sweetly at the boy "What is your name?"

"I'm Hitoshi" he answer.

"Hitoshi? That's a weird name for a girl"

"I'm a BOY!" shouted the kid.

"Oh…"

Waya and Isumi giggled at the scene "You thought he was a boy?" Waya teased and Hikaru just pout.

"Hikaru…" someone else called from behind making the two boys from Shindou Kingdom glare.

"Akira…" Hikaru respond.

"I'm… sorry what I said earlier…" Akira was holding his slapped cheek "I… didn't mean to make you upset… I just want-" Akira was cut by Hikaru.

"I understand Akira…" Hikaru said "You underestimate me and you want to have another match with me, right?"

"Well, yeah… I did…"

"And you also look down at others kid younger than you… and crush their spirit" Hikaru continued like Akira didn't even interrupt.

"Yes…" Akira felt really guilty, not for the 'other kids' but for making Hikaru had bad impression of him.

"Then, I made my decision" Hikaru said firmly "If you want to fight me, you have to win the tournament fair and square"

"Huh?" Akira was shock.

"Yup, another dirty fight from you I'll make sure you never heard anything from me, ever"

"Really? I can have a match with you again?" Akira's eyes were shining.

"Yup, I'll make sure to watch your every game too, tomorrow" Hikaru smiled.

_'Huh?'_ Akira was lost of idea _'But… I'm going to be the one fighting those who win… If… if I enter as a normal contestant, then I'll have to fight other weaklings… Ugh…' _He sighed.

"I'm looking forward to met you in the tournament, Akira" Hikaru smiled and left

.

Meanwhile, not far away from Akira and Hikaru's conversation

_'Hrm… I wonder why Prince Akira had his attention on that boy?'_ someone thought.

"Yongha! What are you doing? Do you not want to get back?" Hon Suyon called or more to shouting.

"Oh, Suyon" Ko Yongha, one of the contestant that manage to get 10 coins in the match, said but his eyes was fixed at the two Prince

"What are you looking at?" Suyon turned and saw Hikaru "Oh, that's Hikaru"

"Hikaru? Where is he from?" Yongha asked.

Suyon shrugged "No idea, but he's a great player… I want to play him again in the tournament!"

"Haha, you sure are fired up" Yongha spoke _'So, that boy also got Suyon's attention, huh… Interesting...'_


	8. Who qualify?

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is not mine**

**This is the missing chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 7 : Who qualify?<em>**

At Hikaru and Waya's room

"You really intend to become friend with that guy?" Waya asked seriously

"Hrm… I'm not sure, but he does sound guilty… And he did back me up, right?" Hikaru gave Waya some points making him quiet.

"I just don't like him…" Waya whispered quietly before entering the sleeping world.

.

The next day

Hikaru and Waya went to the tournament. As they arrive, everyone was kind of… No, they are staring at Hikaru.

"He's the one who get a straight tie on purpose…"

"Hon Suyon even back him up"

"He defeated someone who got 10 coins!"

Hikaru could feel the tension and rivalry spirit shot to his way.

"I'm looking forward to have a match with you, Hikaru-kun" someone said, they turn to the source of voice.

"Urm… Do I know you?" Hikaru asked the foreigner.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Ko Yongha, from Korea Kingdom" he bowed politely.

"Oh, you must be Suyon's friend" Hikaru claimed.

"Yes, I am" _'Or, you can say I'm his superior… and the Prince… But, I'm very sure you won't be interested in knowing that, right'_ Yongha smiled at his thought.

"Nice to meet you. I'm very sure you must be a great player" Hikaru smiled

"Oh, you can say that…" Yongha said proudly "But, I do much prefer to say that I'm the best" he smirked.

"Oh, really? Why is that, Yongha-san" Hikaru asked, interested.

Everyone was looking at the two Go player, including, Akira, in rage _'What is that Korea Prince doing with my Hikaru?! … Did I just call him…?! Argh! It's not the time to think about that… Right now, I must terminate that arrogant Prince!'_

"Well, I am the strongest… And I'm pretty sure I can beat anyone" Yongha challenged.

"Huh, he just talks big because he got 10 coins yesterday" huffed Waya.

"Hrm… Then do you know Fujiwara no Sai?" Yongha asked taking full attention from both Waya and Hikaru "I'm very sure I can beat him easily" he smirked widely when he saw Hikaru was about to launch himself to him.

"You say that as if you've played him before" Waya shot.

"No, never… But, I've played against his disciple, Torajiro and won easily" Yongha explained "And he was pathetic and weak"

Hikaru is trying to calm himself.

"Oh, yeah… I even heard that The Sai is now fighting some sickness… Poor him, but the Go world don't need him anymore with me arou-" Yongha stopped his rumbling when a shoe fly to his face.

"Huh! Serve you right!" Hikaru went to take his shoe back beside Yongha "If you think you're THAT strong, then PROVE it!" he showed his tongue and left. Akira was speechless, but at the same time, happy _'Wow… I wonder, if he know Yongha is a Prince, will he do that? Nah… He eventually will… But, at least I only get a slap from him, and Yongha get a shoe on his face! Hah! That means I'm better than Yongha!' _(I have no idea what Akira is thinking… LOL)

"Hikaru, let's see the tournament arrangement! Who knows that we get a match together" Waya claimed.

"Okay!" Hikaru chirped happily.

They went to the board to see the arrangement. To Waya's delight, he was not in the same group as Hikaru because Hikaru and Isumi as placed in Group B while he is in Group A. However, in the second round he'll be facing Akira… _'Heh… If I get to defeat that Akira kid in the second round, then Hikaru will surely lose his interest in him' _Waya thought sneakily.

"So, who are you up against?" Waya asked Hikaru.

"Urm… Someone name A…da…chi…" Hikaru answered.

"Huh? You mean Adachi? That Adachi?!" Waya shouted in disbelieve.

"Who?" Hikaru asked in confusion.

"Oh… So, he's your friend?" someone asked from behind and it was the Adachi person "Wow, that means I'll get an easy win in the first round! Haha"

"Why you!" Waya was raging in anger.

"Haha… See ya later" the guy left.

"Urm… Isumi, who was that?" Hikaru asks, dumbly

"That's Adachi, one of those who Waya lost to in the short play yesterday" Isumi said.

"Oh…" Hikaru nodded understand for Waya's anger.

"Hikaru, crush that guy!" Waya shouted.

"Okay" Hikaru smiled.

_'These two are scary… Slapping the Young Prince, throwing shoes at the Korea Prince, and now… Going to crush someone for each other… I shouldn't mess up with them…' _Isumi sighed.

.

The tournament Group A match and result

Akira VS Saeki= Akira

Zama VS Mitani=Mitani

Lu Lee VS Waya=Waya

Nakayama VS Tajima=Nakayama

Kaga VS Yoshiro=Yashiro

Hitoshi VS Tsutsui=Tsutsui

Shuuhei VS Tsuda=Shuuhei

Suyon VS Kishimoto=Suyon

.

"Yay, Waya!" Hikaru cheered.

Waya just waved at Hikaru _'I should be more careful… I almost lost… Right! I'm not gonna make the second mistake twice!'_

"Okay, Isumi! Let's do our best!" Hikaru shouted.

"Good luck to you too!" _'Although I know you don't need one'_ He smiled.

"Thanks!"

.

The Tournament Group B

Yongha VS Tsubaki=Yongha

Kadowaki VS Li Linxin=Li Linxin

Ogata VS Ichiryu=Ogata

Isumi VS Mashiba=Isumi

Watanabe VS Kurata=Kurata

Yang Hai VS Gosiko=Yang Hai

Ochi VS Murakami=Ochi

Adachi Vs Hikaru = -

.

**Play** [**_Hikaru_** vs _Adachi_]

_Hehe… I'm gonna get an easy win today…_

**_Wow, he's smiling happily "You know, I don't like you"_**

_Huh?_

**_"Someone like you who look down on other people and insult them… I hate people like that"_**

_"Heh, and what are you going to do about it, kid?" you think you're so good "Try and beat me before you talk big"_

**_"I'll crush you in 5 minutes, Adachi-san"_**

_Why do I felt shivers in a sudden?_

**End Play**

"I… resign" Adachi whispered.

Hikaru didn't even take any notice of the other person and left. He then received a sudden attack from Waya "Haha, you won!" Waya hugged him.

"Hehe, of course I'll win it for you" Hikaru smiled.

"Aww~ I want a hug too" Isumi interrupted.

He two boys looked at Isumi and Waya pushed Hikaru forward "Hikaru can do it for ya'" he laughed.

"Hey!" Hikaru protest, amused.

"Haha… I have a match after this, so I need my concentration" Waya stated

"Oh… Are you saying that you can't concentrate if I'm around?" Isumi teased making Waya's face red and he received a smack on his head.

"Haha… You're the only one who can make Waya like that" Hikaru laughed. Isumi just smiled

.

The Tournament 2nd Round Group A

Akira VS Mitani=Akira

Waya VS Nakayama=Waya

Yashiro VS Tsutsui=Tsutsui

Shuuhei VS Suyon=Suyon

.

"You won again!" Hikaru jumped happily.

"Yeah, and you have to win too!" Waya said not only to Hikaru but also to Isumi.

"Hehe…" Hikaru just smiled.

.

The Tournament 2nd Round Group B

Yongha VS Li Linxin=Yongha

Ogata VS Isumi=Ogata

Kurata VS Yang Hai=Kurata

Ochi Vs Hikaru = _

.

** Play** [**_Hikaru_** _vs_ _Ochi_]

_Tch… What does Prince Akira see in this guy?_

**_Wow… He looks grumpy_**

_"I won't lose to you!" and I'll prove it to Prince Akira that I'm the one who can be his rival_

**_"Hehe, okay. Let's make this a great game" wow… He's determinant_**

_I'm going to crush him!_

**_His play is steady and firm… He's a good one… But, it's not enough_**

_Tch… I have to win… Prince Akira… He even practice with me yesterday… So I could beat this guy! And I'll prove it that I'm wealthy to be his rival!_

**_His mind isn't clear… and he fight fiercely…_**

_Heh… A mistake move… I'll win for sure_

**_Hrm… I guess he's no different… But, you're the strongest I ever played beside Suyon and Akira… Even Waya is no match for you… But, I can't let you win_**

**End Play**

"That was a great game" Hikaru smiled at his winning _'This guy will be a great Go player in the future'_

"No… I should have won…" Ochi said madly "I… I even practice with Akira just to beat you!"

Hikaru was surprised to hear Ochi's burst _'Akira… How could he…'_

Hikaru quick left to search for the person responsible for his anger. And he saw Akira was talking with a guy who named Ogata. They act like they're the king of everything, ignoring everyone around.

"Akira!" Hikaru shouted. When Akira saw Hikaru's anger towards him, he quickly went to the boy _'Ugh… What did I do this time?'_

"Hi, Hikaru" Akira smiled.

"Don't you give me that smile! You're really a jerk!" Hikaru shouted.

"What did I do?" Akira questioned.

"What did you do? Well, does Ochi rings the bell? You used him, didn't you?!"

"Oh… That… Well, I just thought that… if he can be helpful for me to measure your strength… And, and! I've tried to tell him that he's too weak for me to play, but he insist saying that he would beat you… So… he let himself being used by me! I didn't force him! I swear!" Akira said, almost shouting.

"How can I trust you?" Hikaru asked firmly.

"I… I don't know…" Akira answered "But! I don't want you to hate me…" that surprised Hikaru, because Akira suddenly is now holding his hand "Ever since I had my eyes on you, I can't stop myself from thinking about you… and… I want to be with you… I… I… I lov-" Akira's mouth was close by Hikaru's other hand.

Akira blinked for a moment. He looked at Hikaru and gasped in surprise to see how red his face was "D-Don't say stupid things!" Hikaru added before he gave a smack on Akira's head and left.

"Ugh… What did just happen?" Akira asked himself.

"That, my Prince, is a reply for your confession" Ogata answered for him "Maybe he's not ready to hear those words just yet"

Akira smirked _'Oh well, I just have to find the right time to confess then'_


	9. At last, Tournament!

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is not mine**

**This is the missing chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 8 : At last, Tournament!<em>**

Hikaru ran aimlessly _'Ugh… Is this what Waya felt every time Isumi tease him? But, he's different from Isumi… Isumi is nice, that's why Waya like him… But Akira? He's a jerk! But, then he did apologize and help me… Aww! Why am I feeling like this?'_

"Hikaru, where are you going?" Waya asked "My match with Akira is going to start soon"

_'Waya and Akira?'_ Hikaru mentally slapped himself _'I… I don't want Waya to lose… but, I also want to have another match with Akira…'_

"Wish me luck" Waya patted his head. Hikaru nodded and said "Good luck, Waya"

"Oh yeah! If you see Isumi, tell him that he played great against that Ogata guy"

Hikaru nodded and waved.

.

The Tournament 3nd Round Group A

Akira VS Waya = _

Yashiro VS Suyon=Suyon

** Play**[**_Akira_** _vs_ _Waya_]

"**_I didn't thought that you would make it this far with that loud mouth of yours"_**

_What? Is he… What the heck! I haven't even seated yet and he's already making fun of me?_

**_Heh…_**

_Breathe… Breathe… I've encounter this kind of situations with Hikaru SO MANY times already… So, I should already get used of being making fun of…_

**_Hrm…? He's calmed back?_**

"_Sorry, Akira-san. But, I've been around a much bratter attitude for 10 years… So, don't waste your time on me" I saw his face in rage as I smirked_

**_Is he insulting me? A PRINCE!_**

"**_I'm going to crush you…"_**

"_Wow… Is that the best you got? Well, I'm not gonna let you get near MY Hikaru"_

**_W-what? H-His Hikaru?_**

"_Nigiri"_

**_Tch… I have to focus…_**

_Hrm… Looks like he's not focusing… Is his anger had overcome his confident and made him weak? _(Me: Wow…. So logic, Waya)

**_Are they… in a relationship?_**

_Is this really the guy that Hikaru was really looking up to? Huh… He's making lots of mistake!_

**_Ugh… What am I doing? I can't lose here… but… even if I win… and get to win HIM, he… he will… never be mine_**

_Why isn't he moving?_

"**_I resign…"_**

_!_

"_What? But, we're still in the middle of a game!"_

"**_I have no reason to continue…"_**

**End Play**

"What?" Hikaru is surprised to see Akira moving away from the tables and Waya is deadly angry! He quickly ran to the table "What's wrong Waya?"

"Tch… He resigned in the middle of the game and without reason!"

"What?" Hikaru quickly turned to see the other the other Prince but he had already disappeared "Akira…"

Akira escaped himself to the reading room feeling frustrated but not by of his lost… but because of himself… and Hikaru.

"ARGH!" he throw away all the kifu on the tables. Right now, every time he look at Go it will remind him of Hikaru's sweet face.

"Prince Akira, what are you doing here?" Isumi entered the room, surprised to see it was in mess.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Akira said irritate.

"Yeah… I guess so…" Isumi answered. A sigh escape his mouth attract the young Prince.

Akira didn't want to acknowledge the General's presence, but he REALLY want to be alone right now "What's your problem, Isumi?"

"Oh, nothing…" Isumi smiled warmly, not wanting for the Prince to continue questioning him but that is impossible.

"I ask you a question that requires a satisfactory answer…" Akira is trying to hold himself from snapping.

"I… I wanted to impress Waya, by winning this competition" Isumi answered.

Akira snorted "Hah, don't you remember that I'm competing too?" Akira was about to shot a really hurtful truth but was cut by Isumi's confession.

"I know… but, I still want to win… I want him to see me _only_ me" Isumi explained.

Akira felt a pain on his chest _'I want Hikaru to do the same to me…'_ he thought sadly "Unfortunately, we both can't have that…" Akira spoke.

"Huh?" _'Both?'_

"Yeah… Waya and Hikaru are together… So, there's no way they can see you and me as someone special" Akira felt stings in his every words.

"Are you saying that…" Isumi paused a few seconds "you like Waya?"

"Eww! ISUMI!" Akira took the nearest book and throw it to Isumi's direction but he manage to dodge it.

"W-what did I do?" Isumi asked in panic as he hid himself for protection behind the doors.

Akira straightens his clothes before he turns around to regain back his 'Prince Coolness' before saying "The one I like… is Hikaru"

"Oh…" Isumi let out a relief breaths "That's good"

Another book flew out to Isumi's direction.

"W-what did I do now?" Isumi demanded. When he turn to face the Prince, surprisingly, finding him pouting _'He's… pouting?'_

"It's NOT okay! T-that Waya tell me that Hikaru was his! And, I saw how Hikaru act all nice and smile a lot around him! B-but when Hikaru is with me he's always get mad and made a sudden conclusion!" Akira burst out madly allowing the silent to follow after he finished.

Isumi took a deep breath and build a lot of courage "Well, I think their relationship does make other misunderstand…"

Akira shot a glare at Isumi.

"I-I mean, I've heard that they met under a unique circumstances!" Isumi closed his eyes, afraid if Akira is planning to throw another book.

"What weird circumstances?" Akira demanded.

"Oh… well…" Isumi told Akira the story, which Waya had told him yesterday, after the first round because they had lots of time before Hikaru finish his game.

"…So basically, their relationship is no more than brotherly feelings. Waya is the overprotective big brother who would protect Hikaru, who is his innocent little brother" Waya concluded, satisfied.

Right now, Akira is feeling that he is the stupidest person alive.

"About Hikaru getting mad… I think that's a good sign" Isumi added, making the Prince to look at him "it's because he worries you might do something wrong again like last time" Isumi smiled "Waya did told me that he's worried of letting you get close to Hikaru, because, he said, 'Hikaru had never cried like this unless something bad happens at his most precious item… like when his first Goban broke…'"

Isumi continued to smile warmly Prince who is absorbing all the new information he had just gain.

'_Then… this means my lost to that Waya… ARGH! I'm so stupid! What am I going to tell Hikaru? Ugh… What will Hikaru think? I… I have to do something!'_

"Prince Akira?" Isumi saw the Prince is in a deep thought.

.

"The second half tournament will continue tomorrow" Waya sighed relief "I'm so tired… Three days playing non-stop!" However, Waya loud complaining didn't even reach Hikaru.

"I wonder… where is Isumi? Is he still upset for his lost to that Ogata?" Waya sighed, followed by Hikaru's _'He must be thinking about that Akira…' _Waya thought.

"Nee, Waya… How do you really feel about Isumi?" Hikaru asked with his eyes still fixed on the read.

"I… I don't know…" Waya answered honestly "It's very confusing… First, I felt irritated by him, but then I felt amazed by his attitude, but I get mad when he tried to get close to me or make fun of me…"

Hikaru nodded "Me too…"

"…with that Akira, right?" Waya finished.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I guess, life is a rally of complication" Waya concluded, which made Hikaru smile.

The two Go players laid their heads on the pillow to sleep, but neither of them could.

_'What are you doing Akira/Isumi'_ both of the asked

.

The next day, Waya woke up when he heard a knock and jump straightly to the door. When he open, revealed Isumi's face. Waya couldn't help to smile. However, Isumi was not looking at him.

"Morning…" Waya greeted.

Isumi didn't answer, he just gave Waya a few papers "Look into these… they're today's match schedule" Isumi explained in a rush "If you have any question, please be free to asks the guard in charge" and he left, with no goodbye or even a smile.

"Waya, who was it?" Hikaru asked, yawning.

"Isumi…" Waya answered, quickly wiped away the sad expression on his face "He came to give today's match schedule" he chirped happily.

"Really? Let me see! Let me see!" Hikaru said excitingly. Waya gave the papers to Hikaru and make his way to the bathroom "Don't you want to see it too, Waya?" Hikaru asked.

"Nah… I'll look at it after I finish bathing"

"Oh, okay… Say, why didn't Isumi stop by?" Hikaru asked which really hit the other boy's pain

"M-maybe he's busy…" Waya answered before closing the bathroom door.

"I guess so…" Hikaru lay down as he looked through the papers "So, our match is on the same time…"

Suddenly, a purple envelope fell from between the papers. Hikaru, who noticed it and pick it up. There was nothing written on it, so he just open it with curiosity, which reveal a letter from Akira

'_My Dear Hikaru,_

_I apologize for my lost yesterday, and I know it is not my right place to give you excuses. However, my dream of having another match with you never vanished, and I intend to keep my promise to make it come true before the day you leave. Therefore, I only have one request to make this true… Please do not lose to anyone unless it is me._

_Do not question how because when the time comes you will learn the truth…_

_Love_

_Akira_

Hikaru was blushing madly when he finish reading the letter. _'Akira…'_


	10. Feelings

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is not mine**

**This is the missing chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 9 : Feelings<em>**

"Starting from today, we'll be fighting with each other, right?" Hikaru said feeling excited.

"Ugh… yeah" Waya answered _'My first opponent today is Hikaru… And I'll be fighting Ko Yongha and Hon Suyon tomorrow and the next day…'_

"Are you alright, Waya? You don't look so good?" Hikaru asked.

"Nah, I'm fine! If you're worry about me, how are you gonna win?" Waya challenged.

"Hehe, I'll win, because I can't lose!"

The matches, Waya VS Hikaru and Suyon VS Yongha continued with wining to Hikaru and Yongha.

"Tch, I lost by 2 and a half moku!" Waya cursed himself.

'_I guess I worried for nothing… Waya is still himself' _Hikaru smiled.

Waya continued to pout at his first lost. "Geez, I should work myself even harder to beat you…"

Suddenly his eyes averted to one direction and saw Isumi walking together with Akira. Isumi is smiling warmly and giving his full attention at the other one not even noticing anyone else. The scene really hurts him but he pushed away.

"What's wrong, Waya? Is there something interesting there?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh, no! Urm… I'm tired, l-let's go back" Waya smiled.

"Oh… Okay" Hikaru agreed.

Waya sighed relief _'Lucky! Hikaru didn't see them… If he saw that, he'll surely get hurt again'_

.

That night

'_Waya is surprisingly quiet… I wonder if he is alright…'_ Hikaru thought, worried but his thought didn't stay long on Waya as he starts thinking about Akira. _'Where is he?'_

.

The next day

Waya VS Yongha and Hikaru VS Suyon

Hikaru verse Suyon.

"I've been waiting to get another match with you, Hikaru" Suyon said, excitingly

"Me too…" Hikaru answered but not too happy.

"Are you still mad at Yongha?" Suyon asked.

"Huh? Oh… that…"

"He's really a stupid bastard Prince" Suyon said "But, he's a nice guy" Suyon added with a smiled.

"Heh, I guess I can take your word" Hikaru smiled

Their matches begin with Hikaru and Yongha as winners.

"Tch… I lost to that bastard!" Waya cursed.

"Was he strong?" Hikaru asked.

Waya smile "Yea… Really strong…"

"You play great today, Waya" Hikaru complimented.

"Really?"

"Yeah… If Sai was here, I'm sure he'll say the same!"

"Hehe… Thanks, Hikaru" Waya smiled as he continue walking different direction from Hikaru, "I'm going to walk around for a while. Don't wait for me, okay"

"Alright" Hikaru went back alone.

Waya turned. When he saw Hikaru was gone from his sight, he let his face turn emotionless. He wasn't happy… Not because he lost to Yongha… Not because he doesn't believe what Hikaru had just tell him… but, because he was not being himself. Yes, that's the reason.

'_Why am I acting like this? I should be the one looking out for Hikaru, not the way around! Stupid! Stupid!'_

"Isumi! Where have you been? I've been waiting here for hours!"

Waya heard Akira's voice and quickly hid himself by the tree _'Ugh… What am I doing?'_ Waya questioned himself but it's already too late for him to escape because they will surely notice him.

"I'm sorry, Prince Akira" Isumi apologized.

'_Huh?' _Waya was really surprise to hear it.

"Geez, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me _that_ when we're outside!" Akira shouted

"It will be rude if I call my Prince by his name" Isumi smiled.

"I don't care, when we're outside the castle we have to act like we don't know each other" Akira protested.

"But, it will be too painful for me to do that, Prince Akira" Isumi explained teasingly, making Waya suffer even more.

'_So… that's why he hasn't been seeing me. No, he wasn't even thinking of being with me in the first place… He gets close to us just to let Akira find his rival… and to set close eyes on us… So, when Akira lost and he can't participate in the tournament there is no reason for Isumi to stay either'_

Waya saw the two leave with smiles on the faces _'If that's how Isumi is… then why shouldn't I do the same?' _he smile sadly.

.

The next morning

"Hikaru, wake up you sleepy head!" Waya shouted.

"Huh? What?" Hikaru abruptly woke up "Did something happen?"

"Baka, what are you doing? Still sleeping at this hour…" Waya sighed.

"Eh? But it's still early, Waya~" He whined.

"Heh, I know. What better way to wake up than the time like this, right? Beside, you're starting to slack off since we came here. If Sai found out you've been sleeping late, you'll be dead meat!" Waya teased.

"Ugh… Sai… I don't even want to think what might happen if he even know we're here" Hikaru sighed " I mean, if he ever knew we come to the place e hated the most… Not just me, you'll be dead too, Waya"

"Yeah, I know… That's why this is our little secret, right? After this, we'll pretend we never came here"

Hikaru nod "Yup!"

"Alright, now hurry up and get ready! I want to have a bit warm up before our last game!" Waya said excitedly

Hikaru happily accept the challenge.

The last match.

"Good day, Hikaru" Yongha greeted.

"Good day to you too, Ko Yongha" Hikaru answered with a smile.

"Hrm… Aren't you going to throw me another shoe like you did last time?" Yongha teased.

"Nah… That's history. Anyway, I'm looking forward for our match today, Yongha-san"

'_What is this tense?'_ Yongha thought but smirked as he saw the stare came from the two toned hair boy. "I see…"

"Hmm?" Hikaru hummed in question.

"You're still holding grudge on me aren't you, Hikaru?"

"Hrm… I have no idea what you're talking about, Yongha-san" Hikaru smirked "Maybe it's just your wild imaginations playing tricks on you"

"Oh, is it?"

Both Waya and Suyon just stare at their superior _'This is going to be a hell of fight' _they both thought.

Their match starts

Waya VS Hon Suyon

Hikaru VS Ko Yongha

And, the result are… Hikaru and Waya as winners!

"I personally congratulate these players for their most rare performance, especially Hikaru. In such young age, I am very honoured to have this moment to meet such fascinating and pure hearted Go player" The Queen stated.

"Uh… No, I didn't do anything" Hikaru blushed humbly.

"No, you really have pure heart…" Queen Akiko insisted.

"Well, I really didn't need the money" Hikaru stated honestly _'My main reason coming here is to find someone who could fight with Sai equally…"_ he laughed to himself.

"Very well…" The Queen just smiled at the boy in front of her.

"Oh yeah… About the match tomorrow, can we switch it today?" Hikaru asked hopefully, earning a confusion look from the Queen "I have to leave tomorrow early in the morning to get back because I've already promise someone that I'll be back in a week…"

"I understand, I will ask my son about this… Please, feel free to wander around the castle. If I have any news, I'll inform you directly"

Hikaru bowed humbly "Thank you, Your Highness" and left to find Waya.

"So?" Waya asked.

"Queen Akiko said that she'll inform as soon as possible" Hikaru answered.

"Well, whatever the decision is, we still have to leave tomorrow morning" Waya reminded

"Yeah… I know" Hikaru sighed sadly _'I wonder… where is Akira…'_

Waya saw Hikaru was in deep thought, "Okay, I'm going to prepare our journey for tomorrow…" Waya patted his Prince head and left.

'_I miss home…'_ Hikaru smiled as he thought of Sai's whining face while saying 'Where have you been?' 'You're grounded!' although that will never happen 'Let's play a game!'

"There you are!"

Hikaru turned and saw Isumi running towards him "Hey, haven't seen you for a while" Hikaru smiled.

"Sorry, been busy… Where's Waya?" Isumi asked, he was really looking forward to see Waya again after hiding for a while because of his losses.

"He's somewhere… Is that the only reason you're here?" Hikaru teased, earning a blush from Isumi.

"Well, Queen Akiko ordered me to tell you about your match with the Prince, tonight" Isumi explained.

"Really?" Hikaru "That's great!"

Isumi continued to explain everything. "The match will be held in the reading room, where no one can interfere with your match. After the match, you are welcomed to sleep in the room prepared"

"What about Waya? Can he come too?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, I guess he can wait in the room until you finish the game" Isumi said.

"Or… maybe you could company him all night?" Hikaru teased.

"Uh… well, I could do that" Isumi blushed.

"Aww, come one… I know you like Waya, Isumi! You should tell him, because he's been worried about you since the game you lost to that Ogata person"

"He's worried?"

"Of course! We've been looking everywhere for you after our matches ended" Hikaru grinned

"Oh… then, I'll go find him" Isumi stood up "…and good luck, Hikaru"


	11. Last day

**Disclaimer: Hikaru no Go is not mine**

**This is the missing chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CHAPTER 9 : Last Day<em>**

That night

Hikaru was escorted to the reading room by Queen Akiko.

"The Prince will arrive shortly. Please make yourself comfortable" the Queen received a nod from Hikaru and left.

"Wow, this room is HUGE!" Hikaru the some kifus on the table "These games are played so… Awesome! W-who played this?" Hikaru asked out loud.

"That would be my father, Hikaru" a familiar voice answered from behind.

Hikaru abruptly turned as he recognized the voice "A-Akira?"

Akira bowed himself "I am Prince Akira. It's an honour to at last meet you, Hikaru" he smiled.

"Huh?" _'Has he lost his mind or something?'_ Hikaru thought.

Akira walked towards the table consist of Go board "Shall we start?"

Hikaru confusingly walked to the table and sat down. They Nigiri and starts their play. "I've been setting my eyes on you for this whole week, Hikaru" Akira started the conversation. Hikaru just remain silent with his confusion "After our last match, I couldn't help thinking about you, your Go, your passion, your attitude…" Akira said honestly.

"Well, I do have a unique attitude…" Hikaru joked.

"Yes, you do…" Akira smiled "Then tell me, Hikaru… If we ever meet in another circumstance will we ever know each other? Would I ever felt this attachment with you?" Akira asked as he looked deep into Hikaru's eyes.

Hikaru averted his eyes away with a blush "I… think I would like to meet you earlier"

"Earlier?" Akira asked in interest.

"Well, I don't like your current attitude" Hikaru saw Akira's hurt expression and began to panic "I mean, not this current! I was talking about our first match…" Hikaru sighed relief as he saw Akira started to give him soft smiles "So… I think if we met with each other sooner, then maybe I have known you better and we would've been friends"

"However, I'm hoping to be more than friends with you, Hikaru"

"Eh?"

Hikaru looked at Akira because this time it's his turn to blush "I used to think about Go in my whole life, especially after my father's death… But, since I met you, you've been in my mind non-stop and I even thought you were cute… which INEVER say to anyone I ever met… And I get frustrated and sad when you got mad at me. And then, when I heard from Isumi that you cried because of me, I felt really guilty and I don't want to have bad image of myself to you…" Akira explained

"Akira…"

"I know it's weird…" Akira said nervously.

"Do you like me?" Hikaru asked straightly, receiving a horror look from Akira _'This is priceless… Ehem… I have to concentrate! We're in the middle of serious conversation here!' _Hikaru scolded himself.

"I…" Akira braved himself to look at Hikaru and saw Hikaru was really staring at him for answer "Yes…"

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"Huh?" Akira is really surprised with that question _'Is he an idiot? I've already told him everything!'_

"I mean… how do you know you like someone? What's make you like that person? Because, I'm not sure if I like you like how you like me… I mean you were really a jerk doing something like that, but then it was really cute when you were trying to chase me, but then again I felt so mad that you purposely lose yourself to Waya… and you're a Prince! For GOD sake! I even slapped you!" Hikaru stated in shock, leaving Akira to think how cute Hikaru is right now "And now, when you tell me you like me… I felt… happy? Urm... no… it's more to relief, because I thought that you're going to leave"

"Then, doesn't that mean you like me too?"

Hikaru felt his face getting hot by that question "I… I don't know! This is so frustrating!" he pouted cutely.

"Then, would you give me a chance?" Akira asked hopefully.

"Well… I don't know…" Hikaru answered, still pouting.

"Okay, what about this. If I beat you this time, will you give me a chance?" Akira said with a smile "Because I'm pretty confident I can beat you now"

"Huh? As if I'd let you!" Hikaru said, irritated by Akira's arrogant words.

"So, it a deal then"

"Fine!"

The match ended with Akira win with half moku, which he then took advantage of and (not really) force Hikaru to sleep with him in his room.

.

The next day

Hikaru woke up in Akira's arm, feeling really refresh and happy until it hit him "Oh no! Waya is going to kill me!" He shouted out loud, waking up the slumber Prince

"What's wrong, Hikaru?" Akira asked, yawning

'_He looks so cute!' _Hikaru stated in his mind before he remembered the main problem "I-I have to leave now, Akira!"

"Huh? Leave?" Akira quickly holds onto Hikaru's hand "No, stay Hikaru!" Akira pleaded, surprising the other one.

"I… I can't Akira… Someone is waiting for me at home" Hikaru answered sadly as he placed his arm around Akira's neck "I… I want to stay too… but if they know I have relationship with someone from Touya Kingdom, it will be very bad"

"Why?" Akira asked with a whine.

"Because I'm from Shindou Kingdom, Akira…" that was the second time Hikaru saw Akira's horror's expression "You understand right? Touya and Shindou can't get along well because of the past"

"But… we told we didn't kill the Shindou's King or Queen!" Akira protested.

"I'd like to believe that" Hikaru said sadly as his parents was mentioned "But, right now there's nothing we can do… both kingdom refuse to show any sign of peace" Hikaru stated.

"Then, don't go back! Stay here!" Akira demanded.

"I can't, Akira… I have an important role there… I can't just abandon all my duty" Hikaru stated firmly "Please, Akira… I… I don't want to start a war… a real war… especially not with you"

There was a moment of silent before Akira spoke "Alright, but I'm not giving up on you yet!" which made Hikaru smile.

"Then, I'll wait for you" Hikaru stated as he give Akira a kiss on the forehead.

Hikaru meet with Waya at the gate a moment later.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Waya shouted.

"Sorry, Waya… I over slept" Hikaru said apologetic, but turn into excitement when he saw a pair of horses "Are we going back riding?"

"Of course, I've been wondering around the kingdom to find these just for you!" Waya exclaimed proudly, earning a hug attack and a countless 'thank you' from Hikaru "Alright, alright… let's get moving"

Both of them get themselves on the horseback and ready to set off but stopped by a call "Waya!" from Isumi.

Waya turned just to make sure the owner of the voice, as he had confirmed he quickly turn his horse to move.

"Waya, Isumi is calling for you" Hikaru told.

"I don't want to see him, Hikaru" Waya's voice cracked as he spoke "I just can't…"

Hikaru didn't know what he should say but he continued to follow Waya even though he felt really guilty for leaving Isumi like that.

"Why did you do that?" Hikaru take the urge to ask when they were quite far away from the kingdom

"Did you forget Hikaru? We promised that we'll pretend that this never happened" Waya stated.

"I know… but you can't avoid your feelings for Isumi" Hikaru said sadly.

"He doesn't like me like that, Hikaru… He already has someone else"

"_What_?"

"Please, Hikaru… let's drop it here and never pick it up" Waya pleaded.

Hearing Waya's voice made Hikaru regret asking "Alright…"


	12. Sorry

.

.

**Firstly, I want to thank you for reading this story! I'm very happy for those who commented and favorite this story! My heart jumps in joy~**

**Alright, cut to the chase. Just so you know, I am currently writing a Klaine/Glee Fanfic and I'm in the middle of trying to finish it. So, it might take a while before I start writing my HnG Fanfic sequel.**

**But, I promise I'll write as soon as I finish the Klaine fanfic!**

**Again, thank you for you patient, comments, and for reading my fanfic!**

**Love,**

**Hana**


	13. Preview Part 2

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hello! Well I'm gonna give you a preview of Part 2 The Crusher Fic. I know I did say that I'm gonna write this story when I finished my Glee fic but I promised someone that I'm gonna update it by the early/middle of Dec... So, currently I'm sending the previous chap to beta. Hopefully it won't be long and will be finished by the time I upload the next chap of part 2.**_

_**.**_

_**Preview:**_

Three years had passed since the last day they met…

_Shindou Kingdom_

The sun shunned the whole kingdom. Birds were chirping as the new day unfolded. However, one particular Prince was mourning in his study room for the death of his trusted advisor.

"Hikaru, you should go to sleep," Waya said.

The brunette boy looked at the two toned hair Prince who was sitting at the table. His eyes was gazing at nothing but it Waya could see the mixing emotions behind the fake expression. It hurt him to see the Prince like this.

"I… miss him, Waya," Hikaru spoke. His voice was dead quiet.

_**.**_

**_Okay, I just have one question. Should I upload the next chap in a new Fic or just continue it here?_**

**_Well, tell me! :)_**

**_Truly,_**

**_Miss Hana_**


End file.
